Hark
2am, In the banqueting hall. Room 2's Guests except Gardenia, who is still asleep, are debating. Hector: I wanna' leave, bad Micool, I overheard something last night, I put my ear to the wall during the evictions. Argus: WHAT? Oh wait I thought that was just some code or something. Well I wasn't getting it. Micool: Nope, were all behind you, we all want to leave. Lucky Timer. WAIT, How did Argus know? Hector: I told him, They stole my life savings. THEY STOLE-. It's stealing, it's a crime. Argus: Now lets commit a crime while telling you their 'crimes'. Hector: I'm out of this fucki g place. Micool: Reserve your language. We need to get some sleep now. Argus: Hark & Flame have left the mansion, and have left it to somebody, who plan devious things. Hector: So I'm out of here. (Walks to door) Oh crap, it's locked. Micool: (With the look of Speechless) Wow, reserve your language. Argus: You don't annoy Gardenia with that do you? Micool: No. Argus: Good. Hector: How are we gonna' open it? Micool: My SWORD, they took it when I arrived. Argus: Let's roll? Micool: So we are going to go inside The Box? Argus: Hell Yeah! Micool: It is strictly out of bounds and reserve your language! Hector: Micool, Shall I stay here on guard? Micool: Yes, with Argus. Argus: C'mon I like being a Ninja. (Does a barrel roll down the corridor). Hector: Do us a barrel roll! See you in a bit! Micool manages to prize open the door, which was suprisingly unlocked, easily. Micool: The hinges must be a bit rusty! (A Camera Turns) Argus: DUCK! Micool: Quack. After 5 minutes of waiting, the camera moved back to it's original position. Go, he crawled through the small hole in the door, a small lamp was on. A room, with a Control Panel with loads of buttons. There were two doors, one right one left. Micool: Argus, there is two doors, right or left? Argus: Me and Hector our Right-Handed, well we threw our Water Baloons with them from what I remember anyway! So Right. Micool: Ok, but speak quiter next time. Yeah... The door was Steel, (Just then footsteps were heard coming down the steps). Argus: Hide Quick! Micool: Get in! ???: Argus? As she walked down the corridor with the small gap it was noticable that it was Ella. Argus: Oh it's only you. Ella: IT'S YOU! Why are you like that? (Argus peels the door open more and there is Micool). Argus: Long Story. Micool: Get in here, we need your help! Ella: Well get up, then! (They get up, Ella Opens the door). Argus: Come in! Ella: No, it is strictly prohibited. Micool: I said that... Well just move that Steel door open. Ella: I CAME HERE TO RELAX MY POWERS... But, ok! Argus: Cool. After multiple attemps. Ella: It won't budge. AHA. (The door opens). A huge slam is heard, and the door closes with the force. Argus: Oh Sh t. Oh Sh t. Micool: Reserve your language. And again, footsteps could be heard. Micool looked in the door he could see it there. His sword, he crawled and got it. ???: Micool? Micool? Argus: Oh it's only you? Ella: Oh it's Gardenia? Now all of Group 3's Guests are here. Gardenia: What are you two doing down here? Are you? Ella: No. Argus: (Blushes) No. Gardenia: Where is Micool. Argus and Ella: In there. Micool can be heard, but not seen. Micool: YES, I GOT IT! Ella: Quiet. Argus: Gardenia, go back up, we will be with you in a minute. The door handles turned on the Ella: Good Job I locked it. Oh sh t. (The Main door to the box which Ella still hasn't entered, slams shut, blowing Ella back. Group 1's Guests are going down the stairs. Besh: Gees, Oxus I had a pretty rough night last night. What happened. 3.14: Calm down, it's not a hangover. Oxus: Um, Um, You said - you were being mean. Besh: WANNA' SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE! Oxus: (Slides down the stair rails). Shroomy: Calm down, kid. 3.14: Calm down. Oshtyo: Calm down. As they reach the bottom of the stairs Smile is there waiting. Smile: My memory, it's fuzzled... 'What has happened to Hector? ' Will The producers know what has happened. Will anyone actually read this. Find out in Hark and Flame/Eps. 10 Category:Hark & Flame Category:Hark & Flame Episodes Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters